faceless_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Malvox
"Violence is a scalpel, not a club. It may leave a long and bloody wake, but it is a tool of precision and always cuts with a purpose." ~Darth Malvox Darth Malvox, was a Pureblood female Sith Lord during the Great Galactic War. She was born under the name Luaryn Vor'cha and raised for the most part by a group of Sith Ritualists in a secret facility housing a eugenics program. 'Biography' Early life "Subject Two One Nine has exhibited continued defiance and instability. Termination proceedings have begun..." '' - Vor'cha Institute Overseer Luaryn was not born so much as... created. Part of a eugenics program to design the strongest Sith and to spread Pureblood genetics throughout the galaxy, Luaryn's upbringing and even her very conception were steeped in the Dark Side. Genetic material was taken and combined into embryos which were then placed in maturation chambers. These chambers were tended, round-the-clock, by Dark Side ritualist. The Dark Force energies would gently envelop these new generations, and even help to power cell division and fetal development. It was, however, this process which made the Institute's results so... volatile. The constant bombardment of Dark Side energies left many of the Subjects emotionally unstable at best and downright insane at the worst. Luaryn (Loo-AR-enn) was one such subject. Her increased defiance, questioning of philosophy, of the right her Overseers had to rule her... all of it made her less than popular. But it was not the habit of the overseers to put an end to these failed experiments swiftly. They sowed the seeds of discord among the children, to see which would emerge as leaders and which would be destroyed by their own weakness. And so it was that late one night at the age of eight she heard some of the other children talking. A girl, a year older than her, was speaking to a few of her allies. They were going to kill her, that night after lights-out. But Luaryn had learned well in her formative years. The first step in avoiding a trap is knowing it is there, in the first place... She waited, lying asleep in her bed as they approached... clutching the shiv she had made from a piece of rock she had chipped away from one of the walls. As they surrounded her... she sprung to action. The shiv was driven into the thigh of one of the girls, who staggered back with a shriek. The other backed away from surprise... and Luaryn flung herself at the eldest. Tackling her to the floor, she took her first life at eight years old with her bare hands. This bought her some time among the Overseers, but eventually one had his fill. Prax, an old Pureblood with a frighteningly short temper, tried to end her life when she'd questioned him yet another time during his lecture. A chase began, that ended with Luaryn locked in a comm room for three days. Eventually she crawled out through one of the ventilation ducts and dropped from the ceiling to kill him with a jab to the neck from the same shiv she'd used against her prior attackers. And that earned her a ticket to Korriban. There, though... she kept her head down and mouth shut. She stayed almost constantly buried in Sith ritual and artifact study. She was praised for her work and generally left alone... which was all the better for her. The day she left the Institute... she knew she was close to being out on her own, and away from the fools who sought to make her something less than she knew she was. She wasn't about to throw it all away at the Academy. Finding the Faceless Luaryn found the Faceless through a woman, a Rattattaki, she met in Nar Shaddaa's Slippery Slopes Cantina. Yza was one of the Patriarch's followers, and the way she spoke of their order Luaryn knew that she had found a place she could more easily call her home. But that was only the beginning. Eventually she would come to discover that the Patriarch, Darth Vertigus, had participated in the same eugenics program that had produced her. He was her biological father. This revelation spurred her onward, her loyalty to both her father and the Faceless were unquestioned. It earned her the title of Darth, and the name Malvox to go with it. And not long after that, it earned her the leadership of her father's order as First Matriarch of the Faceless. These events made her something of a person of interest within certain circles of Imperial government, and eventually she gained the attention of the Dark Council. Darth Marr and Darth Nox wer not particularly outspoken against her teachings, but the rest of the Counci had begun crying 'heretic'. Luaryn, afterall, was known to consort with the occasional Jedi... and even allowed one of her apprentices to speak with one, regularly. She was ordered to hand over the apprentice and recant her philosophies. She would not. Luaryn leads the Faceless as a rogue group of patriots, bent on seeing reform brought to the Empire to put an end to the infighting and backstabbing and other detriments to victory. 'Personality and traits' ''"My gratitudes are lavish... my wrath is equally so." ''-'' Darth Malvox Luaryn has a kind and tender side... and a wicked, brutal side. She holds strong feelings of love for some, strong hatred for others. She's been loving and caring to some, and brutally murdered others. It's a question of how she reacts to people and events... making her delicate to deal with at best. 'Powers and abilities' Lightsaber combat "Parry, parry, thrust, thrust... then I'll blast your bones to dust." -Darth Malvox Luaryn's lightsaber combat is almost purely defensive. Deflecting blows, parrying strikes... her weapon is the Force. Force power "Through the Force, all things are possible..." -Darth Malvox Luaryn's expertise with the Force lies in the conjuring of electricity and matters of the mind. Meditation, Force-seeing, and mental warfare are particular strengths. Luaryn has even been known to lure her attackers into attacking her mind through the Force... because she knows that it is there she has the advantage. 'Equipment' Almost always masked, Malvox has quite the assortment. Her favorites are her formal headdress, and a less formal facemask with attached sunshades. Ever the stylish one, she is always wearing fancy jewelry. Rings and bracelets adorn her hands, and she wears a single gold chain around her neck. Her outfits are also varied, with formal whites being a favored choice, but also her Matriarchal reds. She is known to carry a white lightsaber that crackles with electricity, or a rather wicked looking axe at her belt. 'Behind the scenes' Character origins "She's batshit crazy..." -Claire "Lulu" Luaryn was created as an exploration of human emotion... often times in the extreme. That pretty much says it all. Love, Hate, Sorrow, Anger, Joy... she's been through it all and continues to do so. She's evolved into something truly special, and in 19 years of roleplaying she's probably my favorite of all my characters.